How to rock summer camp!
by Luckyguante
Summary: How will molly deal with a summer supposed to be all about relaxing with her bff Grace away from Gravity 5, when they all show up to her PERF-tacular summer! Jealousy, drama, love, hate it's all here! A zolly story, with some grelson! MollyxZander
1. Chapter 1

Gravity 5 and The perf's all get sent to Camp Bradaco for the entire summer! All that drama, jealousy, romance that can ensue!Mostly zolly, some grason. Remeber Review Review Review! (:

* * *

Molly POV:

Packing for the most PERFtacular summer ever! Can't wait to tan, dance and gossip with Grace! Finally a time to relax and destressify from making Gravity 5's live's misarable. (Let's face it, that's pretty stressful full time gig!) After finishing packing my Louis Vitton suitcase, I grabbed my messenger bag already full of my makeup and things. I jumped in her car and began to think about all the fun things I was going to do at camp from Riding Horses to Archery, when all of a sudden my phone rang as I was about to get out of my car to enter the airport enterance. "Hello?" I awnsered. "Hi Molly!" Grace said. "Grace! Im about to board the plane to go to the camp, and I need to shut off my phone! Is this important?" I yelled. "Well kinda...Gravity 5 is going to be at the same camp as us! So don't freak out! K bye!" She quickly said. "Wait what?" I screamed. But there was no reply. Well isn't this great spending 3 and a half hours in the air thinking about how Gravity 5 just ruined a great summer. And with that I entered airplane security with an anxious mind and a nervous feeling about how I will spend the next two months...

* * *

Zander POV:

Just finished packing to go to Camp Bradaco! Kacey and stevie found it on a website for all star camp, so Gravity 5 and I are headed off to a summer full of flirting with hot chicks, ukulele playing and hardcore muscle workouts! Naturally I decided that the best thing to do was to book the earliest flight so I can choose my cabin and roomate arrangment. As I wait through airplane security, I see a blonde wih a rocking body and cute outfit so naturally being The Zande man, I gotta hit on her. "Hey Angel, did it hurt when you fell out of heaven?" I say smoothly. "Oh thank you."She says and turns around and it's GRACE! "Grace! I yell What are you doing here?" "Zander! Im here going to to camp so that I can pick out a cabin that will be satisfactory to Molly and that we can room together, what are you doing here?" She says suspiciously. "Im here to do the same thing as you but so I can room with Nelson and Kevin. What camp are you guy's going to? I ask. "Were going to Camp Bradaco in Cali, what about you guys? She said. "Were going to the samp camp as you guy!" I yell. "OMG! molly will be so annoyed! But atleast Kacey and Stevie aren't coming!" She says realived. "Actually there the one's who booked the camp." I proclaim. "Ahh! I better call Molly right now!" She screaches! Well as the airport security lady patted me down, I felt robbed from both my right of dignity and my right to relax over the summer...

* * *

_Authors note: Hey guy's this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it! I thought I'd add Zander's point of view to ch.1 along with Molly's! Please review!(: P.s. Hope you liked the chessy pickup line unlike the annoying patt downs from flight attendents!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much GeeksChica and DreamOutLoud16 for reviewing! It means alot, I was concerding bailing on this story since I had posted it and it had no reviews for 2 days! So thank you so much! Enjoy! (:_

* * *

Molly POV: Ugh! Seriously after having heard the news that Gravity 5 was coming to my camp blows, so naturally plain ride seat next to me is an old man that has Parkinson's, so he kept asking me the same questions over and over again! SO now im in a cab about to go to camp, wondering how Im going to save my vacay with Grace! Maybe hire someone to tell them the camp is being fumigated for the next few days so everyone has to come back next summer? Seriously I hate having to think about ways to get rid of them, it gives me frown lines! But then again I could go all Lindsay Lohan Parent trap pranks, but then the two end up finding out thier sisters and spend thier time in a cabin by themself. (NO THANK YOU!) Then ofcourse thiers the boys, you have twedel dumb and twedel stupid, but that shouldn't be a problem, tell them a Furious Pigeons convention is 50 miles away from the camp and they will eat that up! Then there's the other one, Zander? Probably tell him that they have a ukulele section at the Furious Pigeon convetion and that should talk a bit longer to convince so I will be good. I hope grace got a good cabin next to the lake, more tan time! I wonder how much closet space thier is, I cannot have m babies siting in my bag all summer! Ah Im 2 min away from camp, there's alot of trees and hiking trails (SO Cali!) but that means more orgainc food (Yes!) and less shopping (Boo!). As the cab pulls up, I get out and take a whiff a fresh air (Minty?) and notice alot of people are here. As the cab driver gets my bags, I look for Grace and I see her with Zander. Why is she with him? Now Im walking towards them, Feet slow down! "Molly! Yah your here!" Garce yells then the look on Zanders face says it all...

* * *

Zander POV: After a two hour plane ride with Grace, I feel a new understanding for unicorns and thier role in the ecosystem! We both decided to share a cab to the camp, the ride was pretty quite except for the cab driver asking how long we've been dating to if were going to get married! After arriving we decided to split our ways to our cabins. I choose one by the lake on the right while, Garce choose the one on the left. I choose a full bed opposed to the bunk bed. Kevin and Nelson will thank me later. I decided to walk around and check the camp beside the lake, there was a pool, weight room, hiking trail, volley ball court to Soccerfield, Horseback riding, Gymnastic room, Archery and a music room! This place has it all! I got to rember to thank Kacey and Stevie for planning this! Oreintation for all the campers wasn't intill 1, and it was 11:45 now so I decided i'd hit the weight room for all the ladies! After sweating for about half an hour I decided to talk a quick shower. Then I ate a bagel and hopped back outside, when I ran into Grace. "Hey Grace how your cabin?" I ask. "Great thier was 2 big beds so I know Molly and I can room together! She replied cheerfully. Then she looked ather watch and said "Oh its 12:30, molly should be arriving soon! Come on Zander lets go!" And without having a chance to reply a quick "Im good!" Grace yanked my arm and started to run/drag me to the camp enterance. After waiting for 3-5 miniutes Molly arrives, she gets out of the cab wearing a yellw ropper and wedges with white sunglasses in her hair! (Pretty hot if I might say!) Then MOlly starts walking towards us and Grace yells "Molly Yah your here!" and by the look on her face I could feel the hate...

* * *

_Sidenote: Molly's face was not showing hatred it was confusing, which Zander misinterperted as hate. Zander's face was more Blank? Kinda like I dont hate you but Were not friends. Anyway review and I got lots of Drama and a big prank planned for you(;_


	3. Chapter 3

Molly POV:

"Hi Grace, did you get a good cabin by the lake?" I ask. "Yes molly, I got a cabin on the left of the lake, with two queen beds, right next to Zander's cabin!" She exclaims. I look at Zander and reply "well it will have to do, now then we should start unpacking." With that I look at Zander and he just has his mouth in the shape of an "o" looking rather confounded. Grace and I walk to her cabin and its really nice, two queen beds with cream colored sheets, a skylight and translucent curtains and a master chest for my clothes! "Grace? Why were you hanging out with Zander?" I ask. "Oh he was at the airport and we sat together on the plane, and took a cab here together as well."She said. "Oh well we should go get ready for orientation." "Okay im so excited to see Nelson!" She yells then quickly closes her mouth once she realizes what she said out loud. "What did you just say?" I ask really suspiciously. "Uh you know so we can make him and the rest of Gravity 5 leave so you and I can have a great summer duh!" She quickly says. "Oh okay your really getting more devious Grace, Im so proud of you!" I yell. "Well lets just go then." She says. Wow im so impressed by Grace maybe I should loosen her leash a little bit I think. As soon as we leave our cabin, I see Zander across from us with Tweedle dumb and Tweedle Stupid with him who just arrived. Then I see Grace smile, just as im about to yell at her, there the two devil queens stood arriving just in time for orientation and to ruin my summer...

* * *

Zander POV:

There stood Molly, Queen of the Perfs looking as annoying (yet hot at the same time) as always. "Hi Grace, did you get a good cabin by the lake?" she ask. "Yes molly, I got a cabin on the left of the lake, with two queen beds, right next to Zander's cabin!" Grace exclaims. Molly look at me and replies "well it will have to do, now then we should start unpacking." WHAT? No Hi Zander? (Rude much!) As they walk away I got to my Cabin and sit on my bed for about 10 seconds then the door burst open and I hear "SORRY FOR PARTY ROCKING!" There stood Nelson and Kevin as crazy as ever! "Guys, how are you?" I yell. After a couple of bro hugs , Nelson replies "Dude amazing! Nothing could be better!" While Kevin yells "Yeah a whole summer with Kacey Simon! Nothing could go wrong!" "Oh Im pretty sure, I can think of something like two some things.." I say. "Like what ?" They ask. "Two perf's named Molly and Grace" I say. "Oh no were done says Kevin, summer will be ruined!" "Not necessarily, we can always stay away from them the entire time!" Nelson exclaims. "Yah, but you know Kacey and Stevie wont!" I say. "Oh..well how about we don't tell them." They both say in unison. Yah we'll see how long we can keep that up I think sarcastically. "Well we better hope that worked, cuz they just texted me that there here!" Nelson yells. As we walk outside we see Molly and Grace, wait what Grace is smiling at us? But then I see Molly glare towards the north and I look and see Kacey and Stevie...

* * *

_AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry for the dely, was out of town. Im working on another chapter tonight so I new one will be posted tomorrow (: I hope you liked the sprinkle of drama in this chapter! _


	4. Chapter 4

Molly POV: There they stood, in what I would call the most tackiest clothes ever invented! I mean come on socks with flip-flops! Speaking, well more like thinking, here comes the pair now! " What are you two doing here at MY summer camp!" she screeches. "I could ask you the same thing to you two, but I would actually know the answer !" I say sarcastically. "Yeah tots what Molly said!"Grace repeats. "Besides Kacey isn't it sad enough you try yo pathetically ruin my vackay with Grace with Loser berry and the rest of your pathetic band, Nice try! I say. "Oh please, I should say the same thing about you and bimbo brain over here!" She yells back. "WOAH WOAH! Girls calm down!" yells Kacey's band of boys. "Oh look nerds unite!" I mumble. "Guys, the orientation I about to start! You need to shut up for a while so we can go!" Zander yells. "Won't be a problem! Lets go freshen up Molly!" Grace says, then pulls me to the cabin. "Grace, I had it handled" I say. "I know but I wanted to eat a protein bar and you were taking forever!" She yells. I just roll my eyes at her, what are you gonna do but laugh at her. Finally she finishes, and we head off to the auditorium, as soon as we get our middle seats (Front= counselors watch you every second, Back= the think you're a delinquent.) And we finally here a woman speak into the microphone "Hello students, im Marge, the rest of the campers and I hope you have a great summer here at Camp Bradaco!" she says. "Oh I will once I get rid of gravity 5...but mostly Kacey Simon...

* * *

Zander POV: There was Molly, Kacey, Grace and Stevie all fighting outside! Time to break this cat fight up!"WOAH WOAH! Girls calm down!" I yell along with Kevin and Nelson who are running quickly behind me . "Oh look nerds unite!" Molly mumbled. I am so not a nerd! But I can't say the same thing about Kevin or Nelson I think. "Guys, the orientation I about to start! You need to shut up for a while so we can go!" I yells. "Won't be a problem! Lets go freshen up Molly!" Grace says, then pulls her into their cabin. "Kacey, Stevie can you guys PLEASE not fight with the perfs and ruin our vacation, your better then them!" I yell. "Well tell that to them, I mean seriously there like the plague always cursing MY..I mean OUR fun things!" Kacey yells. "Yeah tacky much, like I wanna spend OUR (looks at Kacey) summer with Barbie 1 and Barbie 2!" Stevie replies. "Well even though we all can agree we don't want the perfs here, were just gonna have to suck it up and put on our big boy pants!" I say. "Kay well me and Stevie need to get settled in our cabin, is the cabin across from you still available?" Kacey asks. "Uhmm actually the perfs got it...sorry!" I say. "DARN YOU GARFUNKEL!" Stevie yells. After about 20 minutes they return and they tell us they got a cabin two doors down and it's a 2 bedroom with pretty much the same decorations as our room. "Well look at the time, guess we better be going to that orientation." Nelson says, after a 3 min walk we choose our seats in the back. Come on we are hardcore rebels! Eventually a woman speak into the microphone "Hello students, im Marge, the rest of the campers and I hope you have a great summer here at Camp Bradaco!" she says. And then I look over and see Molly flirting with some guy? Some one gets by fast! Molly turns around and see's me next to Stevie with her head on my shoulder, she looks red...

* * *

_Authors note: Sorry for not updating ASAP, my birthday is the 18th so Im going to be leaving the 16th and wont be back till the 20th so I won't be uploading ASAP, Thats why I made 2 more ch I will upload tommorow and the 15th! Anyway review! And question should I have Kacey prank Molly, or Molly prank Kacey first?_


	5. Chapter 5

Molly POV: John! 4 letters = extremely cute! He came over to sit with me because he said I was very pretty! And his British! Yeahh! He dorms a couple dorms away from me , so if we totally hit it off I can vist him really quickly! Well, anyway fun fact about me, I have ahamzing hearing its almost as if I was part bat or, Vampire, hens the super sonic hearing! Anyway after Madge had finished her Camp Bradaco intro she was going into the middle of her speech, I was sure someone was talking about me. So I turn around and I see Zander looking at me, well more like gawking at the fact that John was holding my hand! That totally mad me feel self-conscious, so naturally I turned around and continued to listen to Madge it was pretty basic stufff, stay away from bears, wear bug spray and SPF and to not go into the forbidden Cabin its toled that 2 young lovers went there and ended up dying, so there ghost live there? Yeah like im sooo gonna go there, with the bugs and spider webs! No thank you! Anyway at the end Madge yelled that there was a party for everyone to go to and have a meet and greet from 8-11. I guess I'll check it out I think. Now Madge has finished and were all leaving, John still holding my hand, when all of a sudden Kacey comes up too me. "Molly, how are you and who is this young fella with you?" She squeaks. No you are so not stealing John you little nasty! I yell into my head. "Kacey what a pleasure it is to see you sweetie, how's the tummy tuck doing for you? I mean hasn't anyone told you, you can't eat 10 doughnuts a day (insert fake laugh), but hey look at the time it was nice seeing you! Eat a cupcake for me darling, and make sure you hit the gym for 2 hours after!" I sweetly/victoriously say. Then I pull Jhon and we happily walk into the meddow and follow the sunset! I wish that's how it ended! No after saying that I pull Jhon and Grace and a bid him a farewell and a promise to meet him at that party. So far I've chosen a purple jumper with a purple clutch, little perf bow earrings and black flats. Now as I look across the window and I see Zander changing (nothing below the waist, use your imagination for that lol) and once he strips of that white under tee and I see those washboard abs..I started hyperventilating and well you can guess his face when he saw mine and how red my face is now...

* * *

Zander POV: Molly quickly turned around, her face still red. Girls are so weird I think. Eventually I continued to listen to Madge it was important stuff such as, stay away from bears, wear bug spray and SPF and to not go into the forbidden Cabin for its toled that 2 young lovers went there and ended up dying, so that's where there ghostly souls live! Oh yeah ghost hunting! Im sooo gonna go there, with a bunch of hot chicks, so they can snuggle up close to me! Score! Anyway at the end Madge yelled that there was a party for everyone to go to and have a meet and greet from 8-11. Yes more hot girls! As we all get up to leave, Kacey runs over to Molly and some guy and starts talking. It looks good from this angle, I mean Kacey was smiling and elbowing that guy, the Molly was laughing and smiling? Spoke to soon, cuz now here comes Kacey right now and looking very mad! "I can't believe her! Seriously she told the guy I had a tummy tuck and that I ate 10 cupcakes a day! And that I should have one and "hit" the gym!" she yells. "Oh it is so go time, we are so gonna prank that perf, right where it hurts!" Stevie yells. Before I could tell them violence never solves anything they were already gone. So Kevin, Nelson and I decided to go back to our cabin to change for the party. Nelson took a shower first and wore a yellow furious pigeon and skinny jeans (I think he's trying to go hipster nowadays) Kevin then decided on a matching outfit (why am I not surprised They try to be like twins 24/7 ). Finally I go to the bathroom, which is across from the perfs bathroom so I can see them and they can see me. Since it looks like the coast is clear I start ripping off my tank, and when its off I look and see Molly looking at me! Well now she has something to hold against me...

* * *

_Authors note: Juicy enough for you? Pranks coming soon! Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

Molly POV: WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? Hyperventilating over a nerd! Maybe the room's stuffy..yeah its so humid in here I need my evian face spray mist. Well its only 5 minutes till the party, Im going to lie down. As I walk over to my bed I see grace watching Charlie the unicorn on her Mac, your so cool Grace I think. Then I just pass out from the anxiety that has been overwhelming me all day..."Do you think she's dead? She can't be without her, Id die and who'd call me Captain obvious!" Grace was yelling. "Whattt?" I say grogily. "Molly, thank goodness your not dead!"she says then aggressively hugs me. "Grace? What's going on?" I ask. Well you missed the party by 30 minutes, so if you wanted to go we'd be fashionably late. And you just passed out and started mumbling in your sleep (Zand_boo_er)(has)h potato on (wash) (board) go (ab)racadabra? What does that even mean?" She yells. "Idk, I must have been feeling sick I had airplane food earlier!" I yell. "Well are you okay?" John asks. Gosh I didn't even realize he was even here! I think. "Oh im fine, thanks for asking!" I say sheepishly. "Well do you still want to go to the party?" Grace asks. "Yeah im totally fine, lets go guys!" I yell really fast. It takes about 5 minutes to get there, from the entrance it looks really fun! Right now Poker face Is playing and then I see Zander and I feel all queezy again. So I run over and get some punch it tastes fruity and bitter? Weird combo. A few minutes after I was feeling a little bit weird, like I had no control of my body really but I was really happy! So I went to John and we started to dance, the two-step, the dugie etc and then I saw Zander staring at me looking really weird, maybe that he was mocking me for looking at his abs! I'll show him I think, so I walk over to him. "Hey, just because I looked at you topless didn't mean I was impressed, I was laughing so much it practically hurt! So for your information, stop acting so smug!" I yell very loud. SO loud that Grace, John, Kacey and Stevie all turned and heard me and then I ran, I ram till I got to my cabin, I ran till I could feel the heat from my face leaving and I ran till I passed out...

* * *

Zander POV: OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! COME ON! Why me? Why does she have to torture me! I quickly grab on my tank and ran to my bed and just covered my head on my pillow for like 3 minutes. Then "Wake up Zander its time for the party!" Kevin and Nelson were saying in unison. "Guy's im not dressed!" I say out loud. "Dude just throw on this flannel and let's go!" Nelson says. "Yeah, I'm dying to see what Kacey is wearing to the party tonight!" Kevin says. "Alright! Fine just give me a sec.." I say groggy. "No we have to go now!" they yell and push me out the door with me having only half the shirt on. "Thanks guys!" I say sarcastically. Then they run ahead of me, after a quick 5 min walk I see them all at the entrance. Kacey was wearing a blue sparkly one sleeve dress, while stevie was wearing a knit hat, a tee, cardigan and jeans. Typical Stevie ! I think. I jog closer and say "Hey guys, what's popping?" I greet them. "Nothing much, this party's gonna be epic!" Kacey yells. "Yeah maybe we can even perform!" Stevie agrees. So we all go inside, and dance and were having a great time, and then I see some guys spiking the punch bowl. Defiantly staying away from that stuff tonight, unless I want to puke I think. Finally Poker face is playing and were about 30 minutes into the party I see Molly, Grace and what's his face enter. She runs over and get some A LOT of that punch! Prepare for a wicked hang over I think. After a few minutes, I notice she looks happy? Maybe she has a high tolerance for that kind of stuff. Then she went to the guy starts to dance, really sloppy of what looks like the two-step, the dugie and so forth. Then she catches me looking at her and all I can think is how she saw me shirtless. Well I better put it behind me quick because here she comes! "Hey, just because I looked at you shirtless didn't mean I was impressed, I was laughing so much it practically hurt! So for your information, stop acting so smug!" she yells very loud at me. SO loud that Grace, John, Kacey and Stevie all turned and heard her and then she sturted running, out the door leaving me here to look at all these confused people and then I take off running too...

* * *

_Authors note: To my review from Guest: I feel the would add more depth to the storyline, its a paring that sounds weird but could work out, plus its an opinon. Just like your prefrence to talk using "dis and dat" which aren't in the proper english dictonary, but hey don't take it the wrong way lol._

_Anyway I hope you guys liked this, I'd like to metion everything I write in not planned at all! I'll just write from the top of my head! Get ready for a confrontation next, and if anyone wants me to add a juciy scence please feel free to message me!(: Well my birthday's on the 18th so I should update on or after 20TH! Review its healthy!_


	7. Chapter 7

The next day: Molly POV:

Ugh! My head hurts. What happened last night I think. It was morning from the sun shining from the window shades, it reminded me of how I should be happy since camp activities are starting but I wasn't in the mood after my little tantrum last night. What was I thinking, yelling at Zander in front of everyone! Then I hear The glee cover of gives you hell (**I love lea michele's voice!**), I turn around and see Grace playing it on her Ipod dock. "Grace turn it up!" I yell. "Okay Molly! When the songs over I need to talk to you!" She says back. I just sit there and ignore her and listen to the lyrics.

_I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place.  
And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

I think to my self oh how I wish I could sing this to Zander and Gravity 5. And then I get an idea, a witty smart idea only a mastermind like me could come up with. But then the song ends, leaving me to have to save it for later and face Grace. "Molly, why did you blow up Zander and tell him that he looks pathetic shirtless?" She asks. So I tell her the story and how Zander was trying to impress me with his "jelly rolls" and that it was probably a prank by Gravity 5 to annoy her or catch her of guard.

"Oh well, are you sure? He looked really caught of guard." she states. "Obvi, Grace he was surprised I figured out his lame gimmick." I state as a matter of fact. She then just stands there still confused, but then smiles like her normal self. I don't blame her though, Im still conti plating wether this was really just an accident or not, I mean it's possible, but then I come to my sense's and realize that he hates me so obviously this was a prank.

I sigh and decide to do 30 minutes of pilates in front of the tv close to the window so I can make sure noone's looking at me. 10 minutes in I can see through my peripheral vison, what looks like 3 heads looking at me. I immediately get out of my downward dog position and check the window. I sigh that would have been awkward if someone saw me doing that (**look up the position, I take pilates and it feels weird doing this position every class) **then I decided to go to the bathroom and put down the curtains on the window. Defiantly not making that mistake again!

Then I hope out of the shower, get dressed in what I think is okay for what ever it is we are doing today, a yellow v neck with white Bermudas and gray nike's with yellow stripes, no to forget my perf earrings and a yellow flower hair tie. Then Grace enters the cabin wearing a similar outfit, a white v neck with pale yellow Bermudas and gray nike's with yellow laces, with a set of perf earrings and a white flower hair tie. "Perf Power!" she yells. "Tots! Amaze! So what is the activities today?" I ask. "Well there's cannoning, horseback riding, archery and jogging they announced a couple a minutes ago." she informs. "Oh well, I wonder what Gravity 5 is going to do! I say out loud on accident. "Oh Nelson told me him and Zander are there going cannoning by themselves, while Kasey and Stevie are going jogging." She says.

I think to my self well Im amazing at horseback riding, Archery is okay to me that's not really a problem, and I don't want to sweat with Loserberry and Kasey, so I can either go cannoning on the lake with all that awkward tension with Zander and get a tan or just ride horses...Then Grace interjects my thinking "Uhm Molly, I was just thinking maybe we should go cannoning so you can show Zander you don't feel imitated by him and maybe I can talk to Nelson...about Gravity 5's lame plans.. Yeah!" She quickly recovers.

Hmm.. I think she makes a good point. "Your right, let's go" I say. So I grab my things and lock our cabin. And head for the lake, it smells really nice since it has a lot of beach sand! Perf for tanning. There's not a lot of people here there's like 5 cannons out on the lake and then I hear yelling towards the middle. I see nelson wearing a hurley tee, Kevin with a "Free Hugs!" tee and then Zander wearing a red flanel. "Zander move Im looking for Grace!" Nelson yells. "Why can't Kasey be hear?" Kevin whines! "I so don't want Molly to come, she probably crazy from that alcoholic punch she drank , so im 80% sure she probably can't handle a hangover! says Zander. Alcohol? No wonder I've been feeling sick all day! Look out Zander here come's Molly who's defiantly not intimidated by you..

* * *

So sorry for not updating quickly! My computer needed a new harddrive! Im going to make the next chapter all on Zander's POV, then the chapter after will come back to its original both POV'S.

**To NaruSasuLover: Thank you** for the review! As you can read I took your advice and changed the format. The reason I dont normally right with an outline is since I may change my mind on how I want to take the story, so I want to always consider any thing I can add to the storyline to make it more interesting but thanks anyway! And im glad you like the story!

The prank will deffinatly be put in either ch.9 or 10, it depends on how I feel the next chapter will play out. Anyway I update faster when I get reviews :)


	8. Chapter 8

The following day: Zander's POV:

"AHHH! COLD COLD TO COLD!" I yell. I've just been woken up by Kevin and Nelson throwing a bucket of water on my head! "What was that for?" I screech at the two buffoons. "Dude! Camp activities are starting today!" Nelson yells. "Yeah! Bro let's go I so want to hang out with Kacey today!" Kevin says giddily. "Speaking of Kacey, her and Stevie want to know what went down with you and Molly last night!" Nelson informs. I groan, seriously I wanted to forget that ever happened! "Idk, what happened? She was drunk did you not see her sloppy dancing last night?" I say. "Well I guess that sounds right, she was with that one big tall guy." Kevin says. I look at both of them and think about how I have to tell Kacey and Stevie the exact same thing. "Well Im going to go take a quick shower, go figure out what's going on today!" I tell them.

They then look at me like im about to go into a mental rampage, but instead they just shake their heads and leave. Whew! Finally alone at last. I go to the bathroom and look at the window and notice the perfs bathroom curtains are closed. Good! I think not in the mood to make that same mistake. After a quick shower. I throw on a red flannel with black skinny jeans. Then I hear the door slam , there stands before me the rest of Gravity 5. "Hey Zander, so how is your morning been so far?" Kacey says coyly. "Good." I reply suspiciously. "That's great!" Stevie says. Then she pushes me on the bed and I fall. "NOW TELL ME WHAT REALLY HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND MOLLY!" she screeches! You can just feel the tension in the room.

NOTHING! Just like I told Kevin and Nelson, she had drunken a lot of that spiked punch so she was talking all sorts of crazy! Did you not see how she was dancing with Frankenfreak!" I yell back. Wow I sound like molly when she makes fun of Stevie and is it just me or did I just sound jealous? "Hmm.. Okay I guess she was just drunk, sorry we spazed on you."Kacey says. I just give her an okay sure look. "Yeah Zander to make it up to you, me and Kacey will go jogging, while you, Kevin and Nelson go cannoning! So bye!" Stevie says while her and Kacey run out of the cabin.

"So does anyone want to explain that?" I asked rather annoyed. "Girls you know how they are, always thinking men lie, anyway as nelson and I were checking out the activities today, we ran into Grace and I told her we were going cannoning so...were going to be hanging out with her and Molly today." Kevin says rather cautiously.

"What, why? After what happened last night you think I want to be near Molly!" I say to them. "Well buddy I know something that will cheer you up!" says Nelson. "And what could that possibly be?" I say sarcastically. "Me too, just look out the window!" says Kevin. I cock my head and see Molly in this weird position, her body is contorted into a triangle with her butt sticking out. Wow that's hot and weird at the same time I think.

"Come on guys lets get a closer look." I say. So as we move closer, we look at her for about 2 minutes, until she gets up and looks out the window. "Oh crap! Get down before she kills you!" yells Nelson. Luckily we duck just in time for her not to notice us stalking her. After keeping down, I lift my head and notice she's gone. "Guy's coast is clear." I whisper. "See Zander, now if Molly goes all crazy at you, when we go cannoning, you can go all crazy on her!" They say. There right I think. "Yeah, now I'll have something against her." I exclaim in greed.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" says Kevin. So we head of to the lake, as we get there I notice there's a couple of people in Kayaks. Especially some hot girls, one red head with green eyes, and a brunette with brown eyes, as I flash a smile at them, I think about how Molly looks so much better then them. But then I just shake the thought away. After about 10 minutes of cannoning, we end up in the middle and all of a sudden Nelson and Kevin turn into toddlers.

"Zander move Im looking for Grace!" Nelson yells. "Why can't Kasey be hear?" Kevin whines! Then I jump into the complaining fest and yell "I so don't want Molly to come, she probably crazy from that alcoholic punch she drank , so im 80% sure she probably can't handle a hangover!" And then I see Molly glaring at me, now I've done it, at least I can bring up the whole triangle pose if she bothers me, so this should be fun! Right?...

* * *

_This was a pretty long chapter! Thank you for the reviews! Also for all you Zolly fans out there, write some stories! Ive been reading DreamOutLoud16's Perf down its really good! The prank will be introduced in the next chapter and executed the following chapter! Hold on to your hat's because trust me it's a good one! Anyone else watch the olympic's last night? I loved the story/bedtime scene, along with the 100 foot Lord Voldemort! (: Ive had over 900 views, but only 15 reviews, Review it's good for you!(: P.S IF YOU DONT REVIEW 100 FOOT LORD VOLDEMORT WILL GET YOU!_


End file.
